Bad Girl Bella
by InLuvWithFictionalCharacters
Summary: Notorious bad girl Bella arrives in Forks, determined to change her ways. She finds this a rather difficult thing to do when she meets the students at Forks High, particularly Edward Cullen. BXE
1. Arrival

Twilight Gone Wild

_**Twilight Gone Wild**_

**SUMMARY: Notorious bad girl Bella arrives in Forks, determined to change her ways. She finds this a rather difficult thing to do when she meets the students at Forks High, particularly Edward Cullen.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only in my own fantasy world do I own Twilight and its characters. However, seeing as that is not the world that you, dear reader, and I are actually living in, I do not own the book or the characters. Oh, and no, I do not own any of the designers mentioned, or "I Kissed a Girl". I believe that Katy Perry does (the song only, of course), but correct me if I am wrong…**

ARRIVAL:

_Ugh_, I thought to myself, _I HATE airplanes._ I looked around, and wrinkled my nose at the man sitting next to me. He was fat, old, and snoring, much like all of the passengers on their way from Seattle to Port Angeles. I wondered if everyone who lived in the tiny town had drank something in the water to make them so revolting, or whether all the nasty people decided to take the plane that I was on to try to suck up some of my awesomeness. I smiled, happy that I had remembered to bring four huge cases of Evian with me. If you have to live so far from the city, bring the city with you, I decided.

"Flight attendants, prepare for landing", the crackling voice of the pilot stated over the loudspeaker. I wanted to do a happy dance. FINALLY I could get off of this freaking plane!

We landed around twenty minutes later. I grabbed my Louis Vuitton carry-on bag and brushed off my Citizens of Humanity jeans **(pics on pro)**. I was so tired right now, and I really needed a drink, maybe a mimosa or something. I wonder what Renee would have said had she known I had just thought that…

You see, back in Phoenix, I was _the_ girl. I was invited to (and hosted a couple) of all the hottest parties. I dated all of the datable guys at my school, and was the leader of the coolest group of girls. I loved my life.

However, one of those hot parties that took place at my house went terribly, terribly wrong. My mom and her husband, Phil, were supposed to fly to one of Phil's games, in Houston, but their flight was cancelled due to a storm in the Houston area. When they showed up at the house at ten-thirty, the party was in full swing. There was a mini-fridge stashed with vodka in the living room, as well as beer cans littered all over the floor in every room on the ground floor. Everywhere you looked, people where grinding with one another to the beat of "I Kissed a Girl", which caused some girls to be in the process of making out. Of course, I was one of the people grinding. Everyone was so drunk that when Renee and Phil started screaming for everyone to leave, someone just threw an empty beer can at them and tipsily told them that they were "downing their partay vibe".

Let's just say that things ended badly for me.

Because of that party, my mom made me move to Forks, which I find beyond unfair. I didn't see why having a little fun could result in such horrendous circumstances.

When I met Charlie at the gate, I was fuming from the memory of being so unceremoniously sent from my house to Forks in a matter of two days. My mom wasn't very rich, and I needed a whole new wardrobe for this ghastly, drenched town. So, all my glamorously rich friends had pitched in and bought me a ton of cute stuff. But truthfully, it wasn't enough to keep me from missing them.

"Hi, Charlie," I said snootily, while thrusting my carry-on bag into his arms. "So, where's the gate? I want to get the hell out of here, and just chill at your place."

Charlie looked surprised. I can't say I blame the man. I hadn't seen him since I was fourteen, and I was already ordering him around. He should get used to it – I order everyone around.

"Um, hey, Bells-"

I cut him off. "If you even _think_ of calling me 'Bells' again, you will deeply regret it." I narrowed my eyes to show my menacing side.

Charlie's eyes widened in hurt and fear. "Whatever you say, _BELLA." _He overanunciated the Bella. "Soo, how was Phoenix?"

"A lot nicer than this sad excuse for a town," I shot back at him. I hated interrogating questions. "Now please, let me wallow in peace, will you?" I gave him my puppy-dog face. No one could ever resist that face.

I am beautiful, and I flaunt it. I have long, pin-straight mahogany hair, but straighten it every day just in case. My eyes are a shade lighter than my hair, and my skin is ivory and flawless. I use my looks to my advantage every chance I can get – with guys, teachers, parents, etc.

Charlie looked away from my puppy-dog eyes, and wordlessly picked up the other five of my matching Louis Vuitton luggage from the moving luggage thingy. We didn't talk all through the car ride, and I left him in the car, taking only my carry-on bag, and leaving him to deal with the rest of my luggage. I'll teach him for calling me "Bells". I shuddered.

I ran up to my old bedroom, and collapsed on the bed. Suddenly, I just started sobbing. I didn't really know what brought it on. Before I knew it, I was pounding the pillows and howling. I guess the stress of moving on such short notice, combined with the fact that my boyfriend had dumped me the night of the party two days ago, combined with my longing for my best friend, Dani just hit me at the same time.

Luckily, Charlie either didn't notice or didn't want to bother me. I came back downstairs after around 45 minutes of good crying, and another ten minutes for my red, puffy face to shrink back to something that looked more like a human face, and less like a baboon's butt.

"Dinner ready?" I inquired in a shaky voice.

"Yes. I ordered pizza. Is that alright?" Charlie asked, concern clear on his face. I almost had a crying relapse. Even though I had been so nasty to him, he still cared for me, and my feelings. It was at that moment that I decided to be different, here in Forks. Back at home, I was the coolest thing ever, but also, a major beeyotch. In Forks, it would be different: I would be nice to everyone, and not strive to be the most popular kid in school. Whoever was nice back, would be my friend, no matter if they were the lowliest nerd, or the hottest prep here. I had a weird urge to start my change now, towards Charlie. So I did something I've never done before…

"Charlie, um…I'm…well, you know…I'm really sorry for the way I treated you today!" I blurted out.

Charlie smiled a genuine smile, "Thanks, Bells-oh, wait, sorry!-Bella, that means a lot to me." Charlie recoiled, obviously frightened towards what he guessed my response to being called "Bells" would be.

I bit my lip for a second, so the cruel words that were trying to worm their way out of my lips could not be heard. I took a deep breath. "It's okay, Char-erm, _Dad._ You can call me Bells if you really want to."

His smile widened. "Sure thing, Bells."

I drove my huge red truck to school; a gift from Charlie. I hated it. It was old, and moldy. I sighed, thinking about the cars my friends owned in Phoenix. Bentleys, and Mercedes-Benz's, and Rolls-Royces.

When I arrived in the parking lot, I took a quick glance down at my ensemble. In an attempt to look effortless, I gave myself two hours to get ready for school, instead of the usual three. I had on a simple pair of Sevens, and a kelly-green cable-knit sweater from J. Crew. I grabbed my Vera Bradley tote** (pics on pro)**, and got out of the car. Of course, being me, with my crippling clumsiness, I slipped and fell, but caught myself with my hands.

"Dammit!" I muttered under my breath, as I looked down and saw the quarter-sized hole in the knee of my jeans.

Holding back tears of humiliation and anger, I stormed into the office, and got my schedule. My first class was English, which excited me. English had always been my favorite class.

It turns out I had read all the required books for English, a fact that excited me. The rest of the morning blew by with me attempting not to sound like a spoiled brat in the introductions every teacher forced me to give at the beginning of each class. I used the same spiel every time:

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Technically, my first name is Isabella, but if you call me that, I think I may have to kill you." Everyone always looked alarmed at this point, but I figured it was only fair for them to know what they were up against. "I used to live in Phoenix, which was a lot warmer, sunnier, and all around better than this teensy town. No offense, cuz it's not your fault you have to live here – it's your parents. Thxkbai."

Everyone always stared, dumbstruck, at me until I flashed them a winning smile and pranced to my desk. Only a few people were brave (or stupid, depending on your point of view) to talk to me. One was this disgusting looking loser with horribly acne-covered skin and greasy hair.

"Hi, my name is-" he started, with a smile on his oily face.

"Eiw, as if I cared," I said, then grabbed my books and ran out of the class, as the bell had just rung.

Okay, so maybe this being-nice-to-everyone thing was harder than I thought it would be. I vowed to be nicer to people for the rest of the day, but decided to cut out the "being nice to the lowliest nerds" part of the deal. It was just to difficult a rule for me to follow.

When I walked to lunch, with this short little frizzball of a girl who was blabbing her mouth off, it took all I had not to swing my tote bag at her face to make her _shut.up._ But since she seemed to be less of a loser as that guy who was obviously deprived of a shower, I tolerated her. I figured that maybe, just maybe, she might have some semi-decent friends that I could hang with during lunch.

As we walked through the dusty doors into the miniscule cafeteria, The Frizzball pointed out her friends. They looked decent enough. When we had bought our lunches and sat down was when I first saw _them_. My immediate thought was, _now __those__ are the sort of people I should be hanging out with…_

**Cliffhanger alert! Now, I am not one to beg for reviews, because personally, I think that is kind of sad…However, I would appreciate if just one person reviewed this chapter. Once that happens, I will write a second chapter. And no, I will not do that for every chapter. I'm only doing that because this is my first fanfic. EVER. I know. But that doesn't mean you have to say nice things in your review, either. Ugh, now I'm rambling. ONLY ONE, KIND READERS!**


	2. The Cullens

_**Twilight Gone Wild**_

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Twilight, and truthfully, I don't count on owning it any time soon. Nor do I own When I Grow Up (PCD), Picture to Burn (Taylor Swift), or GNO (Miley Cyrus).**

**Thank you for the review, Nathalie Cullen13! It was very encouraging. Here is Chapter Two, as promised:**

THE CULLENS:

Flashback:

_Now those are the sort of people I should be hanging out with…_

I couldn't help it. I stared. I mean, I was used to seeing gorgeous people. All I had to do was look in the mirror! But these people were even better looking than me, I regretfully admit. They were even pale like me, too! Paler, even.

Two of them were talking to one another; a tall blonde guy was joking around with a humongously muscular curly-haired brunette guy. The other three of the five sitting at the table weren't talking to one another. There was a gorgeous blonde girl that looked like a hotter version of my friend Tiffany back home in Phoenix. There was one other girl, who was very short and thin, with cropped black hair that was all over the place. Normally, I hated short hair on girls, but this girl could really pull it off. The last guy sitting at the table had tousled auburnish hair. I couldn't see his face, as he was sitting with his back to me. I tried moving around in my seat, but no matter how much I wriggled, I couldn't see his face. I pouted.

The way they were situated made it very clear who the couples were, even though they weren't talking. I had a lot of experience in the dating area, and I could tell that the blonde girl and the curly haired guy were dating, as well as the short black-haired girl and blonde guy. That left the bronze-haired guy out, unless he had a girlfriend somewhere else. I figured there must be something wrong with his face or something, if the sort of people he's hanging out with were all gorgeous and coupled, but he was alone.

The Frizzball caught me staring, and giggled. I glowered at her.

She blinked a couple times; surprised by my hostility, and then warily said, "Those are the Cullens."

"So?" I asked, glaring. "Why would I even give a damn?" I said that only so she wouldn't think I was jealous or intimidated or anything, even though I kind of was.

"I don't know, maybe because you're staring?" she retorted, with an evil glare that made me think that maybe she'd be OK for a friend after all.

"Are they new or something? I don't recognize-"My breath caught in my throat. The bronze haired guy had turned around and looked at us. He was even more gorgeous than everyone at the table with him, and my heart began to race as our eyes met. He quickly looked away, which made me flush in anger. I was used to guys staring, not turning away! I decided then and there that I would do anything in my power to make this guy my boyfriend…

I walked into my biology classroom, new student slip in hand, and regular introduction speech rattling around in my head. I grinned a devious smile to myself as I saw the hawt guy with the weird, metallicy hair at the only table with a free seat.

I walked up to the teacher, past the hotties desk, and gave him a knowing smile and a wink. The smile quickly melted off my face when I saw the look he was giving me. It looked like the look I had had on my face when my friend Selena, back in Phoenix, had taken the last pair of Manolo Blahniks at the sample sale at Neimann's that she had totally known that I wanted. In other words, he looked ready to stick a pair of 5-inch Manolo heels into the back of my head. It made me angry that he was being mean to me, and didn't even know me at all!

I shortened my speech that class to a, "My name is Bella Swan. Don't ask questions," and took my seat next to The Wierdo, as I decided to call him.

The Weirdo leaned away from me, and I wondered if he was maybe allergic to the Clinique Happy that I had spritzed all over my body this morning. Although I tried to convince myself that that was it, my conscience told me that I was very, very wrong.

I decided to torture The Weirdo. I took out my iPhone and headphones, and put on my special playlist for terrorizing boys. I call it my Special Playlist for Terrorizing Boys. I put the volume up loud enough so that he could hear it, because he's sitting next to me, but no one else in the class would be able to. The first song on it was the new PCD single, When I Grow Up. This seemed to have no effect, so I shook my head and muttered, "Heard it too often", so he would think that is why I was switching the song. The next song was Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift. This song seemed to bother some guys because a.) They hated Taylor Swift, or b.) The song made boys out to be idiots. Again, nothing happened to The Wierdo's already disgusted expression. I changed the song with no explanation this time. The next song I knew was a winner from the first chord: GNO (Girls Night Out) by Miley Cyrus. A killer for all guys. The Weirdo visibly winced, and I smiled angelically as the song continued on for the full three minutes and fifty seconds. **(to hear all songs, go to pro for links)**

In the middle of the song, I turned to him with a concerned expression, and cheered internally as I saw him grimace (again). "Something bothering you?" I asked sweetly.

He shook his head curtly.

I gave him a little smile, and said, "Okay, then would you mind not looking like someone is running over your leg with a motorcycle? It's kinda giving me the heebie-jeebies." Then I flipped my hair in his face.

A minute later the bell rang, and he sprinted out of class. I stared, stunned after him, and then grinned. _I won! _I screamed in my head. I had succeeded in horrifying him. Oh yes.

"Excuse me, are you Is- I mean, _Bella_ Swan?"

I turned and looked up, and saw a cute blonde guy who kind of reminded me of this guy I dated in Phoenix. I had dumped him, of course. I can't have the same guy for too long, you know!

I smiled seductively at him. If The Weirdo didn't work, I could always use this guy as a fallback. "Yes, I am. And you are…?"

He grinned a huge, toothy grin at me. "Mike Newton. What's your next class?"

I looked at my schedule. "Eiw, WTF? GYM! Do you guys actually have gym all four years here? What, was everyone fat or something, and so they made this place into, like, a fat camp?"

He gave me a look like I was clinically insane, which I kind of was. Whatever. "Um, yeah." His face brightened. "But that's my next class, too! Wanna walk together?"

"Sure," I said, trying to get the deranged look out of my eyes.

Mike turned out to be really sweet, which bored me. Yawn. But then again, he was the fallback, not the prize. Now if I could only get The Wierdo to talk to me…

**I will mention whoever reviews in my next chapter's A/N. And no, you will not get a cookie…you will get ice cream! Why is everyone on this site so excited about cookies, anyways?**


	3. Where Art Thou, Edward?

_**Twilight Gone Wild**_

**DISCLAIMER: -sigh- These get REAL annoying after a while. And rather depressing, too. As much as I wish I did, I do not own Twilight. SM does. So there. Also, I don't own Starbucks or the drinks that they so deliciously serve. Or any of the food specimens I mention. OneRepublic owns All Fall Down.**

**Thank you, again, Nathalie Cullen13, for reviewing (again)! You get the best kind of ice cream ever invented, in all the bestiest flavors! And Adorin, yes, there is cookie flavored ice cream. You may have some if you wish.**

WHERE ART THOU, EDWARD?:

After school, I drove all the way around Forks in search of a Starbucks. If there was ever a time I needed a Caramel Macchiato, it was now. I spent two hours driving in circles, and cheesy as it sounds, I was thinking about The Weirdo, Edward, the whole time. I was kind of dazed. A guy had never had this effect on me before. Normally, I lusted after them, and they lusted after me. We would, erm, get together, for a couple weeks or so, and then we would be finished, with no hard feelings – well, most of the time. I guess I was the one who never had hard feelings…

For some reason, though, I felt like a wanted a real relationship with this Edward character. His mysterious nature intrigued me; I would have to try that one out on a guy sometime.

When I finally got home, I was in a rotten mood. How could there not be a Starbucks? What was this, the freaking Stone Age?? Luckily for him, Charlie wasn't home to feel my wrath.

I went to the cupboards, and was made even more pissed to find out that they were bare. Literally. I was tempted to call Charlie and yell at him, and then force him to pick up whatever I demanded from the grocery store on the way home from work. That was what the Old Bella would have done. But since here in this dreary "town", I had decided to be better; New Bella would be driving out in her nasty truck to get food for herself. Already learning life skills; I would have to email Renee, who I now refused to call Mom, about this. I will not call her that because no real mother would send her daughter off to live in this city lost in years past.

When I came home, arms full in bags full of Pop-Tarts, Luna bars, and Oreos (all my preferred snack foods), Charlie _still_ wasn't home. What, did he live at the police station? It's not like anything remotely prison-worthy was happening here in Forks. It was named after an eating utensil, for crying out loud!

I ordered Chinese food when Charlie came home, and we didn't really talk much the whole meal. Then I did my homework. It was extremely easy; the only good thing about this town that I could think of. Other than this amazingly handsome male specimen that I just couldn't seem to get off my mind…

The next day at school, I was looking forward for lunch all morning. So, of course, the morning dragged on for what seemed like millenniums. It turns out Mike was in my English class. He blabbed at me the whole class, and I was so bored of his nice little comments that I completely shut him out. I showed no signs of listening to him, but he still wouldn't _shut.up_. Oh well, at least he had one redeeming quality: His cuteness! Aww, he really was adorable…well, when he wasn't talking, I guess.

I practically bounded into the cafeteria, I was so excited. I had dressed to impress to day. Or, more like dressed to seduce. I was wearing a purple Free People tank, a True Religion mini-skirt, and most importantly, a gorgeous pair of black patent leather Manolo Blahniks** (pics on pro)**. Nobody could resist those shoes; they just screamed sexy.

I almost crumpled on the floor in tears when I saw that my obsession, The Weirdo, wasn't at his lunch table. I couldn't help but feel like I was the reason he wasn't there. I ran out of the room before I would break down. I found the nearest bathroom, and cried quietly in a stall for the rest of lunch.

My week was pretty normal after that. I wore sweatshirts and crappy, no-name jeans in mourn, until Edward came back. I knew he had to, he just had to. I would be crushed if he wasn't. Sometimes, I couldn't help but think how abnormal I was, seeing as I was so obsessed with this guy who was obviously repulsed by me. But I was, and what's done is done, right?

One day, as I dragged myself into the cafeteria; tired from staying up all night thinking about Edward and how sexy he was, my eyebrows shot up my forehead, and it took all the self control in the universe to keep from squealing like an injured pig. Edward was back!

My internal celebration was cut short by the fact that I was wearing an old Grand Canyon sweatshirt from freshman year, and a pair of charcoal gray Hard Tail sweatpants **(pics on pro).** My eyes widened in horror. I was hardly even wearing any make-up! Just mascara. Good thing I always kept extra emergency make-up in my backpack! I ran out and put on eyeliner, concealer, eye shadow, foundation, blush, and lip gloss. Much better.

I strutted back into the cafeteria, watching Edward the whole time. I soon found out that that was a major mistake. I slipped on a wet napkin, and stumbled. Luckily, I didn't fall all the way to the ground, but I did yelp, which caused everyone within a thirty-person radius to look at me. That was about three quarters of the cafeteria. I turned tomato red and kept walking, head down. I stole a glance at Edward, figuring he would be laughing. I was stunned to realize that he actually looked concerned, as if I might have hurt myself or something. It filled me with a warm feeling, but it didn't feel sudden like a blush. It felt nice, like a summer breeze. Eiw, I can't believe I just compared a feeling to a summer breeze. I guess this sun-repressed town is making me go soft.

I arrived in Biology before Edward, and attempted to look preoccupied for when he came in. You know, playing it cool. So I put my iPhone headphones into my ears, and listened to OneRepublic's All Fall Down on repeat **(link to song on pro**). No matter how many times I listened to that song, it always sounded insanely amazazing.

I was completely lost in the song when I heard a, "OneRepublic? That's an awesome band, but after the other day, I would have figured you for more of an, oh, I don't know, Pussycat Doll, Taylor Swift, and Miley Cyrus-listening girl."

I almost snapped my neck off from looking up so fast. Edward was standing next to his seat, and pulling out his chair. I tried to think of something witty to say, but got lost in his gold eyes. I didn't even know eyes _came_ in gold. I'll take some to go!

"Oh." Oh. _That_ was my witty response? And I had always pegged myself for a misunderstood genius.

"Sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. How rude of me. I'm Edward Cullen." He didn't offer his hand out to shake, which I thought was kinda weird. Or maybe I was just focusing on the easiest ways to touch him.

"Bella Swan," I choked out, tearing my eyes from his after about a minute and twenty-three seconds. Yes, I counted.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he said with a warm smile. His warmth reminded me of the weird way he had talked to me last Monday.

My eyes hardened. "What was up with the way you treated me last week? Were you allergic to my perfume or something?" I always found that being blunt got the most accurate results.

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

This angered me. So he was just going to pretend that he hadn't treated me like an enemy just seven days ago? I would teach him. "Oh, I believe you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. So don't even pretend you don't, because that is just pathetic." Point one for me.

He narrowed his eyes. "Sorry, but I think I could just sense from sitting next to you that you were an inconsiderate jerk."

Ouch. That one hurt. I had to fight the urge to kick him where it hurts. Instead, I was the mature person, and turned away, flipping my hair in his face like I had the last biology class we had shared together.

Our teacher instructed us that we were to do a lab together; identifying cells. I groaned. Loudly. Everyone sitting near me turned around to look at me. The girls glared, and the boys ogled. Any chance they could get, I suppose.

I sat there, huffing, with my arms crossed until Edward took a deep breath and asked if I wanted to go first.

"Fine," I snapped. But then I remembered that I wanted to butter this guy up. I liked him! What was I doing being rude to him?! Silly Bella!

"And, I'm sorry for being so rude before. I guess I was just confused," I said apologetically, giving him my irresistible puppy-dog look. Surprisingly, the apology and look were sincere. I really did want him to forgive me. Not only that, I wanted him to love me. Woah, deep.

His narrowed eyes softened. "It's okay. I guess I can understand. I was kind of uninviting, wasn't I?"

I nodded. "To say the least. And why were you, might I ask?"

He hesitated for a moment. "I can't exactly tell you."

I grinned, trying to lighten the weirdly heavy mood. "You mean that if you told me, you'd have to kill me?" I joked.

He stiffened in his seat, and his eyes flashed. I was definitely not expecting that response. "No."

"Oookay," I drawled. "Lets get going, shall we, partner?"

He looked as if he was attempting to act normally. He gave me a small smile, and said, "Righto."

I stifled a giggle. And here I thought only British people said that. **(A/N there is hopefully no offense to British people in that statement. I love the word "righto" and use it regularly; this is Bella's point of view, though, remember??)**

Edward looked at the first slide, and declared it prophase. The lab went on like that for around half an hour, each of us determining every other slide. We still had fifteen minutes to kill when it was over. The lab was very easy, but I suppose that was to be expected.

"So," Edward ventured. "You moved here from Phoenix, right?" I nodded. "Why?"

"Cuz I was a bad, bad girl," I said, giggling and looking down as if I was ashamed. Psh, yeah right.

"Oh, really, now?" He said with a curious glance, his lips twitching to hold back a smile.

"Yeah," I said, still playing coy.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, you know, drinking, guys, holding parties at my house unbeknownst to my parents – usual teenager stuff that should _not_ be punished. It's not like everyone one the face of the freaking universe doesn't do stuff like that when they were teens. My parents got married in their teens, for crying out loud!"

Edward seemed amused by my little rant. "You know, drinking is illegal when you're a teenager."

I stared at him. "Yes, I know. I'm not an idiot. But that doesn't mean that people still don't do it!"

"If everyone was jumping off cliffs, would you go too?" He asked with a small smile.

I decided to play along. "If there was a party with alcohol down at the bottom, count me in. I haven't had a drink in days."  
He grinned, but from the look in his eyes, I could tell that is definitely not the response he was expecting. "But you would die."

I shrugged. "Not necessarily. There could be a mat or trampoline or something at the bottom."

He rolled his eyes. "This conversation is going nowhere."

I laughed. "I concur."

The teacher declared the class over.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, right, Edward?" My heart flopped around a bit when I said his name, and I realized I had never said it out loud before.

He grinned. "Sure. See you then, Bella."

It took all I had not to jump on him and kiss him when he said my name. "Yeah, totally. Looking forward to it." I gave him a flirty smile and rested my hand on his shoulder lightly as I walked by. I felt him sit up straighter as I did that, and I vaguely wondered if that was a good or bad response. I was too happy that I had finally touched him, even if it was through his sweater.

When I catwalked out of the room, I quickly found the nearest bathroom and screamed my guts out. Edward was so hot, and he talked to me! Wow.

After I had calmed down a bit, I realized that he was kind of flirting. Kind of! OMC! Gym flew past me at the speed of light, and I ended up falling down about four times as much as usual, all I could think about was Edward. When I drove home, I began to scheme about what I would do with Edward tomorrow…

**Review and you can have ice cream AND a cookie! Eiw, I never thought I would be one to beg for reviews. Hmm. So I'm not begging, I guess I'm just hoping! Haha, just a varying degree of depressing. I will write the next chapter when I get one review. Just one.**


	4. Saved

_**Twilight Gone Wild**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or its sexy vampires. Argh. Or any designers mentioned. Or Luna Bars. Or Goldfish crackers.**

**I am overwhelmed! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews:**

**Adorin, courtney, KatxC, cullencrazed, mexicanmaker, dontDOdrugs, catnails, bella'sNOTaB, IT'Sprobly…2good2bTrue, japaneseSiamese, and last, but obviously not least, seeing as she reviews EVERY chapter, Nathalie Cullen13 !! (All but Adorin, KatxC, and Nathalie Cullen13 were anonymous reviews…most from friends, haha. I love you guys!!)**

**I. AM.SO.SORRY!! I've been on vacation for the past 10 days! Sorry times a kagillion!**

SAVED:

When I woke up the next morning, I positively hopped out of my bed. As you may have gathered, I'm not exactly a hopping person. That is, when I don't have a plan in mind…

I put on a simple grey Ella Moss dress with big black buttons **(pic in pro).** I thought the dress was nice, but there was nothing special about it. The plan for today was not to woo Edward. It was something different. Something new, that I had never tried on a guy before: I was going to ask him out – without trying to be all sexy and stuff. I admit it, I am traditional. I typically feel that if a guy doesn't ask out a girl, then he is not worth it, along with the fact that he definitely needs to grow some. **(A/N C, that is your line!)** But for a guy like this fine male, I could certainly make an exception. I was pretty sure that he would ask me out on his own pretty soon, but I wanted a relationship with him now. NOW!

As I was running late (again), I grabbed a Nuts Over Chocolate Luna bar. I pulled on my short black Uggs** (pic in pro)** and my black North Face jacket **(pic in pro) **and stumbled out the door. I looked down in horror when I noticed snow on the ground. I shrieked when, as I sprinted through the nasty stuff, frigid water soaked through my Uggs onto my bare feet. Wasn't the point of the boots to protect your feet? They really should fix that…

When I finally made it to my car after, like, a bazillion years of traipsing through the snow, I was almost happy for the shelter, even if the car was so decrepit that my parents weren't even born when it was made. And they were born before there were _cell phones_. That means this car must have been made around the time Benjamin Franklin discovered the light bulb. **(A/N yes, I know he didn't make the light bulb, but Bella Barbie over here doesn't)**

The drive to school was white. After I got over the fact that snow was wet, I decided I liked it. It was nice to escape from that ghastly green.

When I got to the parking lot, I found a prime spot. Oh yes. I got out of my car and did my daily lip-glossing. I started to walk away, but when I got to the back of the car, I saw Edward. I couldn't help it; I froze. For the first time in my life, I doubted myself. I had always prided myself on the fact that I had a lot of self-confidence. Call it arrogance, if you wish. But I just wasn't sure that I could gather the guts up to ask out Edward Cullen, no matter how freakin' sexy he was. Something about him creeped me out. Maybe the way he looked at me the first day, cuz seriously, that wasn't normal. At all. As I stood, pondering this, I saw a car sliding towards me in my peripheral vision. Of course, the only part of me that could move was my mouth, which popped open. My brain told me to run, but apparently, my legs were getting a different frequency, because they were rooted to the spot like trees.

Next thing I knew, Edward was right there. Touching me. I seriously almost fainted. My muddled brain processed that he had just stopped the car from hitting me, and had left a dent in the offending car. Awesome. But then my head hit the icy parking lot ground. Holy mother, that hurt! But I suppose it's better than being run over.

Edward looked down and my face, which was scrunched up in pain. I quickly rearranged my features to something less disgusting. "Are you alright?" He quietly inquired.

"Yeah. Fine," I replied, rubbing the back of my head.

"Sounded like you hit your head pretty hard," he said with a grin.

I punched him in the arm, and cracked a knuckle in the process. "Jeez, work out much?" He shrugged, and avoided my eyes. "And that was rude!" I continued. I huffed out a loud breath of air.

He took one look at my expression, and cracked up. My eyes widened in annoyance. I hated when boys laughed at me when I was angry. Yes, I realize that I pout rather extravagantly, but that does not give them the right to make fun of me.

I gave him a blazing stare. "Something funny?" I asked through clenched teeth.

The laughter stopped abruptly. "Chill out, Bella. You just made a funny face, is all."

I narrowed my eyes. "Whatever. Shut your face."

That seemed to have angered him. "Don't you talk to me like that! I just saved your life!"

"What, so do you want me to, like, lick your feet or something? Cuz I don't grovel. It's not my thing," I said coolly.

"Not exactly that," he said angrily. "But you should at least treat me with decency and respect."

"Oh, like you did, when you laughed at my facial expression?" I shot back at him.

He was silent.

I smirked. "Yeah. That's what I thought." I gave him a haughty glance.

People were swarming us like ants to a goldfish cracker. I rolled my eyes.

"We're fine!" I shouted. "Now screw off!"

Everyone looked alarmed, but they left. I then heard the sound of an ambulance.

"Are you serious right now? Everyones fine!" I exclaimed.

"Um, except for TYLER!!" Jessica screamed.

"Who?" I asked, uncomprehending. "This is EDWARD, smart one."

"Tyler was the one driving the van," she said, with a withering look.

I immediately felt like a total dumbass. I bit my lip. "Oh."

She rolled her heavily lined eyes. "Yeah."

I looked at Edward, to see what his reaction to all this chaos was as of late. He was sitting quietly, but staring intently at me. When my eyes reached his, he quickly looked down.

"Are _you_ alright, Edward? I mean, you like, stopped the car from hitting me!" I said in a low voice.

He stiffened. "I'm fine. And all I did was pull you out of the way."

The events of what just happened finally hit me. "Ohmygod, how did you get over here? I saw you, like, 500 cars away!" I exclaimed quietly.

"No. I was standing right next to you, Bella."

"Um, I think I would know. And you weren't."

"Please," he said, his eyes burning with what could only be pleading.

I blinked. He was so hot when he was trying to get his way. "What? Oh, yeah, you were standing right next to me."

"That's better," he said, flashing me a small smile.

"There better be a good reason for this, you know. Do you promise to explain later?" I asked, serious. I felt extremely clued out, and I wanted to know what was going on.

"Yes," he said, looking solemn.

"'Kay," I said, with a flirty smile. In the heat of all that's happened, I had forgotten my plan! Ask out Edward! Gah!

He returned my smile with a blinding one, just as a nurse from the ambulance approached us, with a wild look in her eyes.

"Is everyone alright over here?" she asked.

"Yes-" I began, but Edward cut me off.

"Well, _I_ am, but Bella over here hit her head pretty hard-"

"I'm fine! Seriously!" I intercepted.

"We'd better take you in, to see if you have a concussion," the nurse declared.

"What is this, hate on Bella day? I'm fine! Do I need to spell it out for you? I A-M F-I"

"Oh, shut up!" Edward growled. Needless to say, I shut my yapper real fast.

I gave him a glare. "It's because of you that I'm going to the hospital, you know."

"Yeah, well, it's also because of me that you're alive to get to the hospital, so I would say that it's a fair trade," he said with an icy glare.

I sniffed, and turned away. The nurse led me to the ambulance, where they stuck one of those neck things they put on dogs when they, like, bite off their fur, on me. Then, they strapped me to a gurney. In front of the whole school. Kill me now.

I spent the entire ambulance ride in pissed off silence. When an ambulance doctor approached me, I gave him a such a cold look that he actually looked startled, and scurried back to his seat. His face flushed red. Ha. I guess it's official to say that I was extremely angry.

When we reached the hospital, I begged to be let off of the gurney. I even gave them my never-fail puppy dog look! One doctor looked like he was wavering, but the nurse from before said, "No, sorry, honey, we can't let you do that."

"Why not!" I huffed.

"Because you might be seriously hurt! And we don't want to hurt you _more_ – and on hospital grounds, too! We'd be a laughingstock!"

"Do you think I give a freaking shit whether or not you're a laughing stock? You work at the _Forks Hospital_ for Christ's sake! Get off your high horse, which you shouldn't even be on in the first place, by the way, and let me off of this thing! Gah!" My hands started shaking in anger.

The doctors looked at me with fear in their eyes. "Now we're definitely not letting you off. I really hope you have a concussion to explain your terrible behavior!" The nurse nearly shouted.

I rolled my eyes. She didn't even know the half of it.

I spent the rest of the little gurney power trip of the nurses' in silence, with my arms defiantly crossed across my chest. When I arrived in a room, I attempted to get off the gurney and walk to the hospital bed. But of course, the dimwit doctors insisted on carrying me. Perverts, probably just wanted to touch me, to try to rub off some of my awesomeness. Or for other creepy reasons that make me shudder and feel like I need a shower.

When the doctors FINALLY left the room, I immediately sat up in my bed, and attempted to take off the neck brace.

"What do they strap these things on with? Superglue?" I whined.

"No, actually." A deep man's voice made me whirl around in my bed. My eyes widened. He was really hot. He looked like he belonged on _Grey's Anatomy._ He would totally be the hottest doctor. He was almost as hot as…

"Hey, dad. So what's the verdict?" I heard the familiar sexy voice inquire.

"I haven't actually checked on her yet, but-"

"OHMYGOSH!! BELLA!! I AM SO SORRY!" I heard a guy squeak out.

I gave a disgruntled look towards the door, where I had tried very hard not to look at before, so as not to give Edward the satisfaction. But there was another guy standing next to him, looking superugly cuz of the überhotness of Edward. I didn't recognize him, but he looked really injured.

"Um, it's fine. I'm not hurt at all. But you look pretty fu- I mean, _screwed_ up," I stated. I bit my lip and stole a glance at Dr. Sexpot, hoping not to get in trouble for my almost-swear. Wait a sec…did Edward call Dr. Sexpot his _dad?!_

Oh. Some people get all the right genes. Curses.

"I'm okay," he said, waving away my small attempt at concern.

"Alright," I said, with a shrug.

Dr. Sexpot – er, _Cullen_, turned to him and said, "Mr. Tyler Crowley? According to my files, you are far from okay. You fractured your elbow, and are bruised all over."

Tyler gave Dr. Cullen a meaningful look. Dr. Cullen mouthed, "Oh", and turned back towards me with a small smile that looked restraining. I rolled my eyes. Tyler's sad attempts to impress me had failed terribly.

"So, Bella, I'm going to examine your head to see if you have a concussion," stated Dr. Cullen.

"'Kay." I shrugged.

He touched my head all over, and asked if any spot was tender. I told him when it was, but I was hardly paying any attention to him at all. My eyes were locked with Edward's. He was smirking, and I was glaring. That smirk was just so damn annoying!

"Alright, Bella, you seem to be perfectly fine. Just a little bump on the head," Dr. Cullen grinned.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I said, flashing him a bright smile with my Crest Whitestrip-whitened teeth and batting my eyelashes. Dr. Cullen's grin widened. _Wow, we haven't even started dating and I've already won his father! Not too shabby…_I congratulated myself.

"Can I go?" I asked, pouting. I didn't want to be stuck in this nasty hospital. Everything seemed so…sick-feeling. And bright. Yuck.

"Sure, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen replied.

"Please, call me Bella." I gave him a flirtatious smile, and strutted out of there like there was no tomorrow. With the neck brace. Woops!

I took it off after about four steps. "Sorry, I would try to start a trend, but it _is_ kind of uncomfortable," I apologized as I handed Dr. Cullen the neckbrace. It took all I had not to turn bright red, but I could feel it coming on. So I practically jogged out of there. When I got to the waiting room, there were all these students here from the school. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What the hell are all you losers here for? Did someone die or something? Was it Mr. Banner?" I asked gleefully. I hated that ugly man.

They all gave me weird looks. Lauren, a towhead with a nasally voice that sent shivers up my spine, said, "No. Were here to see you. And Tyler."

I shuddered.

"What?" She asked, obviously peeved.

"Nothing. Other than you're voice. Is something wrong with your sinuses? Because if something is, then you're in the right place. Maybe they have a plastic surgeon, too! I bet he could get that nasty look off your face!"

She stared at me openmouthed, along with everyone else in the room. Then some geeky looking guy, oh yeah, that Erin guy or whatever, started clapping. And everyone else in the room joined in, except for Lauren and that Jessica bitch. Apparently, Lauren wasn't very well liked. I took a couple sweeping bows, twirling my hands around a bit, and then left the room, happy that I had finally made an impression that was, like, good. For once.

When I made it to the parking lot, I realized that I didn't have a car. But then I heard someone calling my name. I whipped my head around to look and see who it was, crossing my fingers and hoping that it was Edward.

I was severely disappointed when it was just my dad. Sigh.

"Wow, Bella, are you okay?" He asked, concern clear on his face.

"Yes dad, I'm perfectly fine. Just kinda extremely pissed that they dragged me here, even after I told them nothing was wrong with me! Stupid bitch of a nurse on the ambulance made me go there. I'll get her some day." I smiled evily, just to creep out Charlie.

It worked.

"Um, Bells-BELLA, no need to go there! I'm sure she just wanted to be positive that you were okay," replied Charlie, looking really nervous.

I grinned. "It's okay, Charlie. I wasn't going to do anything. Just freakin' you out. It's really fun, ya know."

He looked extremely relieved. "Well, you succeeded. Now get in the car, kiddo."

I scrunched up my loverly nose. Eiw, kiddo? Where do parents _get_ these words?

It wasn't until we were on the highway that I realized that I hadn't fulfilled my plan to ask out Edward, as I was so distracted thinking of nasty words that parents seem to think it is really cute to call kids/teens. Well, there's always tomorrow…

**I don't think this is my best chapter, but whatever! Take what you can get. And review, please, because if you don't, there will be no chapter five! Mwahaha! So do it. Seriously. I noticed that I'm getting some hits. It is not that hard to press the review button, people! Garsh! Don't be stingy; and yes, i DO care about your opinion. This, my readers, is no lie. **


	5. Preparation

**_Twilight Gone Wild with Bad Girl Bella_**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any designers mentioned. I do, however, own an apology. This one is for my readers, for not writing a new chapter in months and months. I just have not been very, erm, inspired.**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers! Quite a few people reviewed, including EmmetTCullenLUVER01, P.R.M.A.S., courtney, japaneseSiamese, mexican$maker, SpunkRansom, and the ever so dedicated Nathalie Cullen13 !!! Also, much thanks to P.R.M.A.S., as I am using her suggested idea! You are one brilliant person!! Many kudos and happy times to you!!**

**Hopefully I still have that spark. Haha. I never had a spark…well here goes nothing.**

PREPARATION:

When I got home from the hospital, Charlie was pretty much breathing down my neck for the next hour or so. Since I knew that this little hovering act of his was going to go on for quite a bit, I decided to humor him for a while. So I sat down on the couch, flea-infected though it probably was, and flipped on the T.V. I went through all of the channels without a single sight of MTV or VH1. I went through them again in shock before asking Charlie about it.

"Um, Dad? Are you honestly telling me that there is no MTV here? Or any channel that isn't news, sports, or badly-acted soaps?" My eyes were like daggers into his, and he looked down and bit his lip.

"No, Bella. When I was alone, all I ever watched was sports, so…" His thoughts trailed off as the look in my eyes stayed the same.

"But I can change that! Yeah! I'll get a new cable package. Will that make you happier sweetie?"

The smile that had formed upon my face at his first couple sentences vanished with the "sweetie".

"I _was_ happy, until you deemed it appropriate for the usage of pet names in reference to me. But now, I'm just pissed. So I recommend that you take five steps back, a deep breath, and leave me to have head pains in peace. Thank you."

Well, there was really nothing to say to that, so Charlie just flushed and left the room. Which is for his benefit, really. I was in a mood.

My plan had failed so totally and completely that I was tempted to write a eulogy for it. I turned off the T.V. so that I could brainstorm.

Should I just go with my last plan, and simply walk up and ask him? I pondered that for a while before deciding that almost getting run over by a car was totally a sign that that plan was a piece of shit. I think I kind of knew that from the start, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Suddenly, a light bulb flicked on in my brain. Omyfreakinggod! I should totally throw a party! Tomorrow! Yes, sadly, this one would have to be short notice but then, when he's there and completely trashed, he's bound to say yes! Why didn't I think of that before?

But what is the occasion for this party? Back in Phoenix, parties didn't need occasions. They just needed alcohol, drugs, and absentee parents. But here in this town, where they probably haven't thrown a party that involved funness since the gold rush era, an occasion was completely necessary. I stuck out my bottom lip and flipped over onto my stomach. God, if only something interesting actually happened around here that would cause for a party to exist…After thinking for forty seven minutes, I decided to have a beach party. Yes, a beach party, and I know that that is not a reason, but whatever. All sacrifices made in the name of a fantabulous party to be. If the party's at the beach, then it's not at my house, which means that I don't have to tie Charlie up in the basement for a night like originally planned. Also, Edward gets to see how insanely sexy I look in my hawt Victoria's Secret bikini. And of course, the superly awesome added bonus of seeing Edward shirtless. The thought practically made me salivate. Wait, no, not practically.

Wow, how sad is it that I literally drooled over a guy? This town is turning me into a desperate freak, something that I long ago vowed never to be. I spent the whole rest of the night designing an invitation on my computer, and printed out fifty copies. I know that only fifty people at a party equals a lame party, but the party needed to be exclusive in order for people to actually want to come. Screw that, they'd want to come just because I'm hosting it, and I'm sure they all can tell just from looking at me that any party that I host is a must-attend. And trust me, it will be.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, I decided to dress all official-looking and stuff for the invitation handing out ceremony, so I wore a black J. Crew blazer, a crème J. Crew blouse, and Rock & Republic jeans **(pics on pro)**. I was in the mood for something a little different than the typical straightened hair, so I put my gorgeous locks into two braids.

I was so excited to hand out the invitations that I left without breakfast, something that I knew I would regret come second period. I tested the limits of my pretty much broken down truck and got to school faster than I ever imagined possible. When I got there, a full hour before the bell rang, I was happy to see that there were only six cars in the parking lot, and they probably belonged to teachers. I pulled out the folding table that I had stashed the previous night from the back of the truck, and set it up right in front of the sidewalk that led up to the school. I smiled a genuine, happy smile. No one would miss it.

About half an hour later, students started to slowly arrive. I had spent the whole half hour sitting on the table with my invites, tapping my thigh with one hand, and checking my pink Coach watch **(pic on pro)** every fifteen seconds or so.

Of the dozens of people who walked by and stared, I had only given out eight invitations. When that sicknasty Lauren girl walked by, she sneered at me.

"What are you having a party for?" She asked in a falsely sweet voice.

I again shuddered. "Wow, your voice has the exact same effect on me as hearing my neighbors lawn mower go off when I have a hangover. They both make me want to puke, and then chop my ears off. Congrats, you're a winner." I flashed her a huge smile. "Oh, and by the way, you might want to move on. You're blocking pedestrian traffic."

She gave me a scandalized look and moved on. I could tell from the look in her eyes that she had expected an invite. Loser.

Among the masses of desperate lower classmen and upperclassmen that pretended to be above my "stupid party", a few more people, such as Mike, Jessica, and Tyler came by who I actually gave invitations to before the one that the party was for showed up in the crowd. My heart fluttered. Why, I have no idea. But it did. And not in a poetic way, either.

"Edward. Hi. You are cordially invited to my party. Hope you can make it." I admit that I thrust my boobs out just the slightest bit during this quotation, but honestly, the blouse I was wearing? Super flattering in the boob area. Not doing so would be a crime of fashion.

I noticed that his siblings were walking just behind him, so I quickly added, "Oh, and your brothers and sisters are invited too, of course. So, here are your invites. No need to RSVP, I know you'll be there." I winked, and he took the invites with a small smile.

"Cool! Party! I haven't gone to one of those around here well…ever!!" The large brother ebulliently yelled from behind Edward.

"That's kind of the point," I said, giving him the once over and a patient smile. Although I'm totally devoted to winning Edward's attention, I was still looking forward to seeing this guy in a bathing suit. I could just tell, even from underneath his ski jacket that apparently is supposed to pass for a winter coat, that his muscles were approximately the size of my tote bag. Nice.

"We'll be there," he enthusiastically replied. The rest of the family, including (gasp) Edward, nodded in agreement.

"Perfect." I grinned, staring into Edward's golden eyes the whole time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saturday. Party day. I could barely contain myself as I toasted the waffles that I would be eating for breakfast. The weather, for the first time in my drizzly memory of Forks, was perfect. Around seventy-five degrees **A/N: (In January, I know. Weird, huh?)**, and sunny. I needed to go grocery shopping, and badly, so I took the waffles in my car with me. Charlie was at the station, so he wouldn't see the extravagantly large amounts of booze I would be dragging in the house with me later that morning. It's a good thing I had my BFF Dani, who had total connections, make me a State of Washington fake I.D.

When I reached the alcohol store, I grabbed six bottles of vodka, two bottles of whiskey, and a bottle of very nice, very expensive wine. That one was for me and Edward, of course, to set the mood for when I asked him out.

I bought everything with no problem, and felt empowered when I made the clerk turn purple from me smiling at him. On the way home, I stopped at the grocery store. I bought chips, guacamole, and cookies. Obviously not nearly enough food, but whatever, it's not like I'm going to be eating at this thing.

Charlie came home around five; just as I was stepping outside.

"I'm going out," I said coolly.

"Um, Bells? You're wearing a swimsuit. Under a coverup." Charlie said, looking kind of astonished.

"Nice observation, Charlie. That is correct," I said slowly, as if Charlie was three years old. And it was a very sexy swimsuit at that, a cheetah print number from Victoria's Secret that no boy could ever resist. I would know. Over it, however, was a J. Crew dress being substituted for a cover-up. **(Pics on pro)**

He blushed. "I know, but, um, what exactly are you doing? It's January. And you're in a swim suit."

I put on the good ol' puppy dog eyes. "Having fun in the nice weather. For the first time ever since I moved here, so cut me some slack, okay? I think you and I both know that I've been pretty goddamn miserable."

Charlie looked me over once again, and sighed. "Fine. Have your fun. But be back by ten-thirty, okay?"

I threw my head back and laughed. "Good one, Charlie. See you lates."

I speed walked to my car before he could react, and got the hell out of there. I vaguely wondered if he would ground me, but then realized that I had much, much bigger problems. Such as asking out Edward, which just so happens to be the single most nerve-wracking thing I could imagine doing. Ever. But I knew that it must be done. For the sake of my sanity in this dreary town.

When I reached the LaPush beach, there was a group of about ten teenaged Native American kids, boys and girls mixed, on the spot where I was planning to have my party. They were laughing and throwing water on one another, obviously flirting. It was actually kind of cute, and reminded me of how I used to act around guys when I was like, ten. However, these people were far from being ten, and therefore, in my eyes, absurdly immature.

"Um, hello? Yeah, you, people with the water and the flirtatiousness, hi. You have to leave. Like, now." I said to them. I decided a nice approach would make them listen to me.

A tall, gawky-looking, yet strangely familiar boy gave me a look of annoyance. "And, why exactly would we do that, princess?"

His friends laughed at his boldness, and he laughed along with them. I glared at him, and he stopped laughing right away, but had to stifle a couple of snickers.

"Problem?" I asked coolly.

"Yes, princess, I do actually have a problem. It's called you, ordering us around for no apparent reason. Why don't you explain to me whey we need to vacate the beach, huh?"

I had given this ass a freebie with the first calling me "princess", but two times was far too much for diplomacy. "First of all, drop the princess thing. It's annoying as hell, and I'm this close to smacking your face right now. Secondly, I'm having an exclusive party here in twenty minutes, so if you don't leave right now, I'll make you leave. So do it." I said this with so much ice in my voice; I'm surprised the ocean didn't freeze over.

"No," he said simply, and then sat on the sand. "I refuse to leave."

"Jacob, come on, man, she's scary!" One shorter boy said.

Jacob just stared at him and his friends. They all left, except for one pretty girl who looked a bit older than me.

"Yeah, this bitch obviously isn't worth it," she said. She then scampered, probably knowing that I would kick her ass.

"ExCUSE me?" I shouted at her. "You know what, no. I'm not getting into this crap right now. Just leave, okay?" I directed the last plea at the still sitting boy.

He yawned. "Nah, I really don't feel like it. Hey, but I'll make a deal with you!" He seemed excited at the prospect. Judging by the way he'd been eyeing me this whole time, he seemed to think I was hot. Don't they all…"I will help you get all your partay crap over here, if you promise to let me stay."

I considered this for a moment. I _did_ have a lot of stuff. One extra person couldn't hurt, even if they were an extremely obnoxious one. "Fine. You carry everything, and you can stay."

"Cool," he said with a large, kind of cute, slightly goofy grin.

"My car's the red truck. Over in the parking lot," I sighed.

He turned his head. Then looked back at me again. Then, back at the car. "Wait. No way. No _freaking_ way. That's your car?"

"That's what I just said, oh slow one." I rolled my eyes.

"Then you're Charlie's daughter. Bella," he stated, sounding slightly excited. His eyes sure were perky.

"I'm Jacob! Billy's son! Do you remember me?"

Finally, the familiarity in this boy that had been plaguing me finally made sense. Jacob. Right. Memories rushed through my brain, and I closed my eyes for a second or two. This night just got interesting.

**Major cliffhanger! Sort of. Well, as always, one review and I will write again!! And sorry for the longness…and suckiness…but this chapter was sort of a filler. Will (hopefully) have sixth chapter done soon! Until next time…**


	6. Jacob

_**Twilight Gone Wild with Bad Girl Bella**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Edward, Bella, Jacob, and various other characters in the series. In fact, I own no characters or any other aspects of the series at all.**

**Thank you so, so, so much for the fantastic reviews from FRK921, 55, and the one and only reviewer who has reviewed every single chapter, Nathalie Cullen13. **

**On with the story. Ole.**

JACOB

Flashback: _Finally, the familiarity in this boy that had been plaguing me finally made sense. Jacob. Right. Memories rushed through my brain, and I closed my eyes for a second or two. This night just got interesting_.

"Hi, Jacob," I managed. I can't even believe that the words made it to my lips, I was so overcome with surprise. Jacob Black. How could I have forgotten? He was the first guy I had ever liked. Like, ever. Laugh if you must, but childhood crushes? Yeah, those things stick with you longer than even I could possibly imagine. Jacob was living proof of that statement.

"It is so good to see you again! You look even hotter now than I remember you being at 10!!" Jacob grinned, and moved in for the hug. I was so shocked that I actually let him get away with it. I didn't hug him back, though.

"Aren't you excited to see me, childhood lover? And you're throwing a party too! What, may I ask, is the occasion?" He seemed really happy. Eiw. Happiness makes me crabby.

"Um, hello? Childhood lover? I think that's a bit much, seeing as all that happened was you pining over me for an entire summer, and me being interested in other, much sexier things," I shot at him. _Lies_, I thought to myself, _all lies. _Jacob had no idea that I liked him that summer. I knew he liked me - he told me. I just laughed and told him then ten year olds were far too cool to date nine year olds, and left it at that. Yet he still attempted to get me to like him. All the time. It became extremely pathetic, but back then, it only made me like him all the more. I knew that I had hurt his feelings, but honestly, it would totally ruin my rep (why yes, I DID have a rep back then! I was pretty muc the most spectacular ten year old around) if I dated someone a year younger than me. Can you say lame?

"Oh yes, because the ten year old children here were just teeming with sexiness," Jacob coldly stated, eyes narrowed.

"Not exactly. The sexier things I was talking about were older and far more experienced than the likes of ten year old children," I replied with a smug smile. "But this conversation is getting nowhere. The past is the past is the past, and this is the present. And in the present, I have a party starting in ten minutes, and a tall boy right here on this beach who promised to move shit out of my car and help me set it up. So move your ass and grab the cooler."

"Fine," he grumbled. "I just thought you might be happy to see me is all. But you never answered me: What _is_ the point of this party?"

"Well, there's this guy. I want to ask him out, and figured that the best venue for that would be at a party so the alcohol can talk for him. Or not talk, if you catch my drift." Again, I stand by my honesty is the best policy theory.

"What's his name? I pretty much know all the guys in Forks," was his haughty response.

"Wow, congrats, you officially know approximately the same number of guys that I dated my freshman year! But moving on, his name is Edward. Edward Cullen. And he is only _the_ hottest guy at our school, possibly the planet. And he totally wants me. Like, soo much. And I do too. So we're totally gonna hook up. You can watch for tips, if you want. I'm sure you need them."

He just clenched his jaw in what I took for anger or hurt until he said, "Edward _Cullen?_ Yeah, that guy is not coming to your party."

I figured he was just saying that to piss me off, so I said, "Like hell he isn't! I invited him, he said he would be there. I don't believe that there was any hidden meaning in what either of us said, so he'll totally show."

"No he won't. He doesn't come here." Jacob sounded totally creepy when he said that. Like, really creepy.

"Yes, he will. Because I'm sure he knows, just as I do, that he and I belong together. Hottest guy at school with hottest girl at school. Do the math. It works. He'll be here!" I was starting to get nervous by the continuing look of anger radiating from Jacob's face.

"Trust me. He won't. More like he _can't._ So I hope you have something else planned to do at this party other than ambush him, or your party is totally and completely going to blow."

"What do you mean he _can't_. Last time I checked, it's a free country," I said, voice going up an octave. I was getting hysterical at this point.

"He's not allowed."

I could tell Jacob was holding out on me. "Explain," I commanded.

"Can't," he said simply, and I could tell that he loved holding this over my head, torturing me like the time when my friend Tiffany told me that there was a really hot guy at our school who liked me, but wouldn't tell me who it was. I mean, there were so many smitten suitors to choose from, it practically took me the entire Spanish class to guess which one of them it was.

"I said explain!" I forcefully growled.

"Fine," he sighed. "But you asked for it. And also, I don't really think it's true…"

"Whatever! Just tell me already!" I nearly shouted. I did stamp my foot for added effect, however.

"Do you want the long story, or the short story?" he asked.

"Short, seeing as my party officially starts in T-2 minutes," I replied, trying to keep my voice steady, as I was about to implode if I didn't figure out what was going on _now._

"He's a vampire."

I stared at Jacob for a long minute, and then burst out laughing. I literally fell to the ground, tears streaming out of my eyes, laughing so hard I thought my stomach was about to explode. "Good one, good one," I finally wheezed out, after about three minutes.

"I'm not kidding. Our people, well, that is to say, the Quileutes, have believed in vampires for centuries. I personally do not, but most of the elders do. The Cullens are not allowed on our land," Jacob stated, with a strange, unplaceable expression on his face.

I wrinkled my nose. "Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying. Just get the damn cooler already, would you?" Although I was playing it cool, I really was anxious. If Edward didn't show up tonight, this party would all be for nothing. And that would suck. A lot. But I couldn't help but wonder if he really was a vampire. It would explain a bit, like how he's so strong and fast and breathtaking. But I just can't see him sucking blood from people. Even in a kinky way. My mind was pretty much flipping out at this point, but the show must go on, right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later, the party was in full swing. Everyone was drunk except for Jacob, who refused to even take one sip of anything alcoholic. Instead he took out a Coke left over from his little picnic of immaturity with his friends and drank that. I didn't really keep in touch with Jacob throughout the party, though. I had bigger things to worry about. Like how Edward _still_ wasn't there. None of the Cullens were.

I became desperate, and went around to .person. at the whole damn party and asked for just one of the Cullen's cell phone numbers, yet nobody had one. Apparently, they are so not party animals. Or even living on the same wavelength as anyone at the whole freaking school. I'm cool with that though. I could still have fun and hang out with them once Edward and I were dating, and fulfill my partying/alcohol needs elsewhere.

Finally, a full hour and a half after the party started, I saw the notorious silver Volvo that I had seen Edward climb his perfectly toned limbs into the other day pull into the super-cramped parking lot. Out he climbed, with the short, spiky haired sister and humungous brother. Apparenty, the others were a no-show. Whatevs.

I sprinted as fast as my Loboutins would take me through the sand to the parking lot. "EDWARD!!" I shouted like a pschyco person. "YOU SHOWED!! I KNEW YOU WOULD!!" Shit shit shit. Why am I so desperate? Maybe it's just his drool worthy hotness. Yes, yes, that is it. Totally.

He gave me a smile that melted my brains. Which, sadly, is not enough to justify the dumbass thing that I said next:

"So, Edward, are you a vampire?"

He gave me a look so fierce that I was afraid he was about to attack me, and then took me totally by surprise by grabbing me in his arms and running me so fast I felt like I was flying, just like in this one dream I had with Orlando Bloom, where….well, that does not need to be told right now…but anyways he was going super fast, and then suddenly he, well, wasn't. He stopped. And stared at me. I was totally thinking to myself, _great, now this is the part where he sucks out my blood, or bites me, or whatever. I should have asked Jacob for some garlic…_and other random thoughts along those lines, and then he looked me straight in the eye with those beautiful eyes of his that look like they've seen billions of years worth of wisdom, and said, "So how'd you figure it out?"

**I'm really into the cliffhanger but not really thing right now. So what did you think? Yes, I agree that it is continuing on the chain of "not your best work", but hopefully I will improve. Again, thank you for the reviews, and the same policy of one review causing for me to write another chapter. Also, does anyone have any suggestions for what should happen next? I am totally open to any kind of suggestions. Oh, and also also, do you guys like it when I put lots of clothes/pics on pro in the stories? Or does it piss you off? Just wondering…review, my readers, review!!**


	7. Truth

**DISCLAIMER: No amount of money could buy me Twilight. Believe me, I've tried.**

**Sorry it has taken so long to get a new chapter up. I've been suuuper busy with school and all that other semi-important stuff. Thank you for the reviews, Nathalie Cullen13 and PinakaFaltizan!! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy. **

TRUTH

Flashback: _…he looked me straight in the eye with those beautiful eyes of his that look like they've seen billions of years worth of wisdom, and said, "So how'd you figure it out?"_

I stared at him for a second. And then a few thousand more seconds.

"Bella?" he asked, his face rather harsh, but his voice as lovely and melodious as always. "Hello, Bella? Can you hear me?"

That last part made me snap out of it. I _hate_ when people ask if I can hear them when I can. Most of the time, the reason I'm not replying is because I don't care, people, not because I'm hearing impaired.

"Of course I can hear you, Edward, I'm just confused as hell, and finding it really difficult to believe that you're a so-called 'vampire'", I replied sharply, and when I said "vampire" I made air quotes. "Did you and Jacob, like, team up to play a practical joke or something? Because honestly, yes it was a good one, you really had me going there for a minute, but tell me the truth, please, because I do NOT appreciate being lied to." I narrowed my eyes.

"Who's Jacob?" Edward asked in clear confusion. His eyes then hardened. "And I am telling you the truth. I wish I wasn't though."

I bit my lip and looked straight into Edwards eyes. So many different feelings coursed through me: skepticism, confusion, adoration; but most of all, desire. Desire both for the truth, and Edward. Because he really IS sexy. I didn't know what to say, so I decided to make him do all the talking. "Explain." One word. Blunt. To the point. Should get him talking. Nice work, Bella.

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He slowly exhaled. "First, I want you to answer my question. _How did you figure it out?_"

I gave him my no-fail puppy dog face. I even made my bottom lip tremble, a skill I had acquired in junior high. "Promise you won't be mad?"

His face softened. _Point one, Bella! _I thought to myself. "I won't get mad."

I gave him a timid smile. "Alright, then, I'll tell you. Well, I sort of already did. Jacob told me that you were."

Edward wrinkled his perfect forehead. It was adorable, and made me want to kiss him more. Ugh, I really need to keep my lust in check… "And exactly who _is_ this Jacob of which you speak of so often tonight?"

I giggled at his sentence. He sounded like a grandpa! So old-fashioned. It was kinda endearing. Well, not the grandpa part. Just the old-fashionness. "Jacob is a family friend. He lives here, on the rez."

Edwards face froze. "As in, he's a Quileute?"

I wrinkled my nose. "I think he used that word. So I'm gonna say yes."

Edward shut his eyes, and his jaw clenched. "This is bad. This is really bad. I knew I shouldn't have come here."

When he said that, it reminded me of when Jacob said that the Cullens can't come here. "Yeah, Jacob said something about that. Like, that you can't come here, or something? But he's being ridiculous, right? I mean, he's probably just jealous because I told him that I liked you."

Shit. SHIT!!! WHY AM I SO STUPID??? I cannot believe I just said that. My mouth closed extremely fast.

Edward gave me a curious look, and cocked his head to the side. So cute. "You _like_ me?"

My eyes widened with faux innocence. "What? I didn't say that."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "You just did."

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "No, I didn't. I just said that Jacob got jealous because I was talking about how I was excited that your family was coming to the party."

Edward gave me an incredulous look. "No you didn't, Bella. I know what I heard."

"And I know what I said, so can you just drop it please!?" I shrieked.

Edward looked at me like a psycho. I'd rather him think of me as that than as a girl who liked him when he so obviously didn't like me back. It was simply humiliating to even think about that concept. I blushed, and saw that Edward's eyes went to my cheeks. I couldn't read the emotion in his eyes, but there was definitely something there. I hoped it was lust, or even better, love. Psh, yeah right. Keep dreaming, Bella.

"Okay, Bella, just calm down," he said softly.

I took a few deep breaths, and said, "Moving on. Yeah, so Jacob told me that you were a vampire, and I laughed, cuz I totally thought that that was really, um, nonrealistic, but then you just confirmed it and I just wanna know if you're kidding." I said all of this very quickly, but I could tell that Edward understood what I said.

"Can you keep a secret, Bella?" Edward asked, his tone very serious.

Although most people wouldn't think it, I'm actually really good at keeping secrets. My friends told me them all the time, and I've never spilled one, though I had been tempted to many a time. It was one of my many talents.

"Yes, I can. Honestly. Call any of my friends back in Phoenix, and they'll tell you," I said in a sincere voice.

"Well, yes, I am a vampire, as I already alluded to being. However, I'm probably a bit different than how you would picture a vampire being."

"Yeah, well, you're definitely a lot hotter than all those vampires in those creepy movies." There I go again, shooting off my big mouth. Dammit. "Wait, do you have fangs? Can you fly? Are you like that creepy little kid in that one movie that was in like, Scotland that the always play on the Disney channel? Cuz I LOOVE that movie!!"

Edward laughed pretty hard at the random questions that I kept spewing. "No, no, and no. But I do agree, that movie is pretty good."

I gave him a big smile. "So, then, what are you like? I'm rather curious."

Edward stared at me with a confused look on his face. "Aren't you scared?"

"Of you?" I scoffed. "Not at all." This was the complete truth. He has never really scared me. Irritated me? Many a time. Drove me half mad with his sexiness? Every day. But frighten me? Never.

He didn't look like he believed me, so I sighed and said, "Edward, I wouldn't lie to you. You don't scare me. Now _explain_, because a mixture of your annoyingness and excessive amounts of alcohol don't really work for me."

"Aren't you kind of wondering about something important?" He asked, giving me an unreadable look.

I wracked my brain for what he could possibly be talking about. "No, Charlie won't be mad that I'm wasted?" I guessed.

He smiled a little, and said, "No, different question."

I frowned in concentration. What the hell could he possibly be talking about? "Okay, I give up. What question could I possibly have for you?"

"Weren't you wondering about whether or not I drink blood?"

"Woops, guess I forgot that vampires did that. No offense, but I haven't ever really been a vampire book obsessor, or whatever they're called. I've had much more important things to do, like shop. Or eat. Or pretty much anything else." The sad thing is that I honestly _did _forget that vampires drank blood. Whatever.

Edward chuckled. It sent shivers down my back in the best way possible. "Well, to answer your non-question, we do drink blood." He paused and looked at me. My face held a bored expression, although it was pretty much impossible to be bored by him. Hell, he could read me a math textbook word for word and I would be captivated. He seemed to get angry about my reaction, or lack thereof, but continued anyways. "But we don't drink human blood. Just animal blood."

I made a disgusted face. "Doesn't it taste bad? Blood freaks me out. Always has. If I were a vampire, I would just keep eating human food. Much more delicious, I would say."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Bella, you are one piece of work."

"Um, thank you?" No one had ever told me that I was a piece of work before, and tried to decipher whether or not that was a compliment. I guess I'll just have to Google it later.

"Blood tastes good to us, Bella. And food tastes like dirt, so I would guess that if you were a vampire, you would drink blood as well," he calmly said.

"Oh. It's still gross. So why do you drink animal blood anyway? Does it taste better or something? Wait, does chicken blood taste like chicken, and cow blood taste like steak? Cuz that's kind of cool and disgusting at the same time."

"No, human blood tastes much better than animal blood. But animal blood still sustains us. And we don't drink human blood because we would have to kill people to do that, and I don't want to be a monster." Edward's voice got a little smaller while stating his last sentence, so I went in to give him a hug. He reminded me of a child for some reason. Odd.

His eyes flashed and widened, and he backed up really quickly as I attempted to wrap my arms around him. My face unintentionally fell.

"Is that how you saved me from that van? Do you have super speed or something?" I tried to keep the conversation moving, but I just felt dejected. I was doing all I could not to burst into tears right then and there. I think Edward could detect this, because he took a few tentative steps forward with an apology in his eyes.

"Yes. We are very fast, and strong. Comes with the territory, I suppose. We were built to be able to catch our prey - humans."

I guess I should be frightened. I know that's how Edward thought I would feel. But I don't. Not in the least.

That was when I decided that the whole vampire thing was quite a turn on. I mean, that super speed and strength could really work for my benefit, when we start dating. I gave him a sultry smile, and said, "So, do you think that my blood would taste good? If you were to drink it, that is."

He gave me a small smile in return, and said, "I _know_ that your blood would taste good."

My smile widened, and I slowly approached him. I was elated to see that he didn't move away this time. "Really? And why is that?" I breathed.

His breath caught in his through. _Point two_, I thought. "Because I can smell it, and its smell draws me in more than any other I have ever smelled."

My face lit up like the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center, where my mom had taken me one winter break when I was eight. "Honest? Awesome!!"

He laughed again. But then his face suddenly became very serious. "You aren't afraid?"

"Again, no. I'm not," I said.

"But you should be! I'm a monster!" he shouted.

I didn't even flinch. As if this was the first time I had been yelled at. "I don't see it that way. Seriously, Edward, you don't even kill humans. Just animals. News flash, pretty much the entire planet kills animals for food. You're not that much different. You're just eating a different part," I giggled.

His face stayed as stony as a statue. "I've killed people before, Bella."

"So have I," I replied honestly. His eyes widened at my words. "Well, socially, but it's pretty much the same thing. I started to feel bad about it, so that's why I tried to be nicer when I moved here. That's kind of the same thing that you did with switching to drinking animal blood. Taking away an old, bad habit and replacing it with a nicer one. Everyone does it at some point in their lives."

He stared at me for a moment or two. "I still can't comprehend how you're taking this all so well."

"Well, the alcohol probably helps," I said with a little smile.

"I'll bet," he murmured. "How much did you drink, anyways? I can smell it from over here."

I laughed. "I lost count after the third cup of straight vodka."

He looked concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You might be able to tell that I'm not exactly a lightweight when it comes to drinking. And I was nervous that you weren't going to come."

"Why did you want me to come so bad?" He really did look like he wanted to know pretty badly.

I almost gave in and admitted my love for him then and there. Wait a second, love? Since when do I love him? I pondered this for a minute. I realized that I really do love him. So I did what I had been craving to do since I first saw Edward and all his perfection, and leaned in for the kiss.

**HAHAHAH!!! Okay, now that WAS a cliffhanger!! This chapter was kind of just informational, I'm trying to get back on track to some of my better writing. It'll get better, I promise!! But seriously, people, there will not be a chapter 8 if I do not get at least 3 reviews for the next chapter. I've seen the traffic for my story, people, and some readers are really holding out on me!! This is really not asking for much. So press the pretty button. NOW.**


	8. Result

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, but Twilight owns me :)**

**OHMYGOODYNESS, YOU GUYS!! I LOOVE YOU!! I asked for three reviews and got SIX!! You guys are awesome!! Especially those of you who reviewed: P.R.M.A.S, Twilight Gurl, Nathalie Cullen13, ScarletteVamp, JAZ, and PinakaFaltizan!! Also, thanks again to P.R.M.A.S for the ideas!! I used one of your ideas, and will probably use the others in upcoming chapters. You're awesome!!**

RESULT

Flashback: _…I did what I had been craving to do since I first saw Edward and all his perfection, and leaned in for the kiss._

I think I caught him by surprise as my lips met his. He tasted really good! Like…sunshine. Weird. The kiss only lasted for about half a second, maybe not even that long, because he pulled away so fast you would have thought that I was a bad kisser! Which, for the record, I totally am not.

He backed away with a hungry look in his eyes. Yes, hungry! I smiled smugly. I always leave them wanting more.

He gulped, and looked totally taken aback. "Bella, why did you do that?" He asked, his eyes smoldering into mine.

I took a confident step forward, and then cocked my head and asked, "Why? Did you not want me to?" Then I gave him my puppy dog face so that I could ensure that he wouldn't say "No, Bella, I did not want you to."

His eyes stopped smoldering, and became gentle. "Well, actually, I sort of did. It's just that this is so wrong. This - _us_ - it can never work out."

I pouted extravagantly, and the left corner of his mouth twitched. "Edward, why can't we work? That is absolutely ridiculous! If two people lo-_like_ one another, shouldn't they be together? It's the way of the world! Get used to it!" Woops, can't say the L-word yet. If there's one thing that I've learned about guys, its that the word "love" is a total dealbreaker if said too early on in a relationship. I really should censor what I say more...but what fun would that be?

"In a normal situation, I would agree with you. But this isn't a normal situation," he calmly replied.

"And _why_ is that? Because we're both extremely good looking?" He looked at me as if I was missing something extremely important. Which it turns out I was. "Oh. You mean because you're a vampire, and I'm a human." He nodded. I gave him an indignant look. "That's stupid! Do you think I give a shit that you're a vampire? Cuz I don't. Actually, I think it's pretty sexy." I slowly approached him and moved my finger up and down his collar bone. He stiffened under my touch, but didn't move away. I smiled hugely, and then bit my lip so as not to look like too much of a giddy, love-sick freak. "See? Our relationship is improving by the second!"

He had to smile at that one. But there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. Oh, who am I kidding? It was way more than a hint. "Bella, I really like you. More than you like me, I would wager, but-"

"ExCUSE me??" I cut him off. "You _so_ do not like me more than I like you!"

"Why do you say that?" He asked, puzzled.

"Because I've shown so much more affection towards you! And I've liked you since I first saw you. Therefore, throughout the entire time that I have been living in Forks, I have liked you. I highly doubt that you can say the same, seeing as Day 1 of the 'Edward and Bella Meet One Another Story' you acted as if you hated my guts." I crossed my arms and leaned back on my foot; a stance of superiority.

"Bella, you cannot even comprehend the amount of _love_ that I have for you!" He shouted, angry.

I gasped. "You love me?" I inquired softly.

His eyes widened, as if he was surprised that he had said that. Then he smiled a gorgeous crooked smile. "Yes, Bella. I do."

I smiled so largely that I thought my cheeks might fall off. But in a good way, of course. "I love you too, Edward."

This time, _he_ leaned in for the kiss. And boy, was it good…

When we were done, approximately five minutes later, I was amazed by the amount of kissing skill this guy had. Much better than any other loser I had kissed back in Phoenix. I could feel my cheeks flushing from lack of air. He stroked one of them, and then said, eyes sparkling, "Well, that was interesting."

I laughed out of nervousness. Typically when people say "interesting", they say it so that they don't hurt the other person's feelings. Trust me, I would know - you don't even know the number of guys that I've told shared an "interesting" kiss with me.

I pursed my lips and looked up at Edward. "Interesting. Not exactly the verb I would have used to describe what just happened, but whatever." I let a little sadness taint my voice so that he could take a hint that that was _not_ what I wanted him to say.

"No, no, Bella! Interesting in a good way, not a bad way. It was - well, you're a really good kisser." I swear that he was blushing. Or looked like he would, if he could. Can vampires blush? Probably not. "I only said that it was interesting because it was rather difficult for me to control myself."

I raised my eyebrows. "Slow down there, buddy. I don't do the nasty on the first date."

Edward's face seemed to get even paler, and his eyes darkened. "That's not exactly what I meant when I said that I couldn't control myself. I'm a vampire, remember? And my lips were just on your skin. Which is simply a thin layer right over your blood. Which would taste especially good to me. Remember our conversation from about seven minutes ago?"

"Oh, right. I sort of forgot. Well, at least you think I'm a good kisser," I said flirtatiously. "And in case you were wondering, you're the best kisser that I've ever, erm, experienced. Congrats."

Suddenly, my head started spinning. Whoa. Someone up there decied it was time for the alcohol to start kicking in. I was used to this by now, but it still always took me by surprise when the large amounts of booze that I consume take effect. I stumbled, but Edward caught me in his strong, rock-hard arms. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"Bella, are you alright?" I tried to nod, but I couldn't move my head. It was soo heavy. "Bella, answer me!" I opened my mouth, but the words couldn't fight their way out.

"What are you doing here? You're a Cullen, am I right?" A vaguely familiar voice that sounded pretty far away rang in my ears. I mustered a groan, and my eyes closed. I suddenly recognized the voice - Jacob. "You aren't allowed here."

I heard Edward answer, but I couldn't make out the words. His voice sounded so far off. The spinning world came to a halt, and then everything was black.

**Muaha, I really am evil!! This chapters a tad short, but hey, Edward/Bella action!! Sort of…I'm kind of experiencing writers block, and am kind of winging it with my story..but anyways, since you guys gave me SIX REVIEWS for this chapter (thanks again, by the way), it would totally make my life if I could get seven for this chapter. As in, Chapter 9 will come out when the seven reviews do. I really am evil…Well, if that's what works.**


	9. Read This

Sorry, all, this is an A/N….

So people have told me that I should change my title of my story to help attract more readers. Any ideas?? If I get a couple of reviews (when I say a couple, I only mean TWO people!!), then I will update my story. Cruel, I know, but I still haven't gotten the amount of reviews I asked for from my last chapter. But seriously, title ideas???? It would be very helpful.

Also, I'm thinking about writing another story. I would love feedback on these ideas...

*A Twilight/Titanic crossover - NOT CHEESY and doesnt follow the plotline of Rose/Jack. Different.

*A Twilight/HP crossover - done a million times, I know. But maybe I could make it interesting??

*A Twilight Boarding school story - also done a million/billion times. But it would be very fun to write!!

Any other ideas?? I'm very open to suggestions. Thank you for your patience!!

~Lauren


	10. Awake

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is not mine. Nor will it ever be.**

**Thank you so much to all that reviewed my last REAL chapter, and to those who gave me ideas from my A/N chapter!! That includes: Nathalie Cullen13 (twice!!), P.R.M.A.S., latuacantante00124 (twice!!), gracethebestestvampire (twice!!), Monica, superstargirl818, and Caitlin. You guys make my life!! Big thanks to Nathalie Cullen13, because I now changed the title to your suggestion!! Thank you to everyone else who suggested something as well.**

**I've been suffering from a bit of writers block, so if this chapter sucks, I'm sorry. **

**Also, I hope everyone had/is having a happy holiday(s)!! **

AWAKE

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me?" I heard a musical voice say from the darkness.

My eyes slowly opened to see Edward's beautiful face, just inches from mine. I smiled, and attempted to grab his neck to pull him in for a kiss. Instead, he just lifted me up into a sitting position. I frowned. Why is he doing this? We just shared a very nice kiss just a couple minutes ago. Then I remembered the company that we were keeping. Jacob. Right. So I see Edward is not a fan of the PDA? I suppose I can get over that. In time.

I turned me head around until I saw Jacob. He looked absolutely livid. I remembered how he and his tribe or whatever didn't like Edward and his family just because they're vampires. I felt my defense mechanisms kicking in for Edward. No way is stupid _Jacob_ gonna bother my man! My eyes narrowed.

"Jacob, go away," I ordered.

"No way! He isn't allowed here! It's against the treaty rules!" Jacob shrieked.

"You sound like a girl, you freak. Why don't you just shut up, and give us some peace. We'll be leaving now." I attempted to get up with dignity, but that didn't work too well. My legs shook, and I was about to fall flat on my face when I a strong pair of arms caught me. I turned around, and it was Jacob. I wrinkled my nose and slapped his arms away.

"Well, forgive me for trying to be helpful," he shot at me.

"Sorry, but I believe forgiveness is for those too weak to get revenge," I said with faux sweetness.

At this point I noticed the long-silent Edward. He was standing with his arms crossed and jaw clenched. He looked as if he was having an internal battle. If that expression were on anyone elses face, I would think that they look constipated, but on Edward it just looked sexy.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. I truly was worried about him. Was this going to turn out into an all out war? That would be pretty cool, but then Edward might get hurt. Wait, who am I kidding? In an Edward-Jacob showdown, the winner is obvious. Perfection Personified Vampire versus Annoying As Hell Weakling Human . Not very difficult to determine.

Edward gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Yes. Superb."

I gave him a doubtful look. He sighed. "Fine. I just feel stupid for coming here. I knew it was against the rules. I just really wanted to see you…" His voice trailed off.

I had to bite my lip to keep the huge, embarrassingly goofy grin off of my face. "It's alright. All's fair in love and war, right?"

"Excuse me, LOVE?" Jacob cut in. "What's going on here?"

"Yes, Little One. Maybe it's too much for your sixteen year-old brain to process, but Edward and I are in _love_," I announced haughtily. Just saying it outloud made my heart flutter. Which it has never done before, so that has to mean something.

"Just earlier tonight weren't you talking about how much you wanted to hook up with him? And now you're suddenly _in love_?! Didn't this happen a little fast?" Jacob challenged.

I glared at Jacob. "I was in love with him then. I just didn't know if he had the same feelings towards me. And now that I know that he does, we are officially a couple. And in love. So there." I glanced at Edward to see what his reaction was to everything. He looked kind of bewildered. "Edward? Something you'd like to add?"

He continued looking at me all confusedly. "You wanted to _hook up_ with me?"

Oh. So that's what was bothering him. "Well, yeah. I love you. And you're pretty much the hottest guy that I've ever seen. And that's saying something."

"Is that how you express your affections? Making out? Sex?" Edward seemed kinda ticked off. Why is he finding it so difficult to believe that I'd want to hook up with him? Anyone to that degree of hotness has to know that they look good. It's impossible not to. I mean, I know about how gorgeous I am, right? So I'm sure Edward does too about himself.

"Well, partially. What do you expect? With love comes kissing," I replied. I decided not to address the sex part right then and there. I mean, we sort of had an audience of an obviously sexually deprived boy. We didn't have to make him _too_ jealous.

"I just thought that…oh, never mind," Edward said, while closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me what you were going to say. I hate it when people say never mind, because it means that they're keeping something from me. I'd rather hear it from you now than from along the grape vine later."

Edward gave me a long look. "I just thought that I meant more to you, is all." He looked down abashedly.

The way he delivered that line was totally heartbreaking. He could make millions as an actor, seeing as it totally worked on me. Plust his fantastic looks. I felt awful. I slowly approached Edward. I put my hands under his chin and cupped it up so that he would look at me directly in the eye. Once his expressionate eyes reached mine, I said, "Of course you do, Edward. It's just…" I struggled to find words.

"Continue," Edward said, with a look of complete attention. I knew that what I said, he would take to heart.

"It's just that, I thought that the only way that you would ever like me at all would be because of my amazing kissing ability," I blurted out quickly and unlocked my eyes from his. But I knew that Edward had caught every word.

"Is that what you thought?" Edward asked in a soft voice.

"Of course that's what I thought. Did I not just say that?" Redundance really irks me.

Edward gave me a small smile. "Yeah, I guess you did."

There was a moment. "Care to respond?" I asked dryly.

"Oh, right. Well, Bella, as I am virtually positive that you already know, that is most definetly not the reason that I love you. But it sure helps." He gave me a crooked smile that almost took my breath away. I'm sure it would have if I had not been prepared for something of the sorts after his preivious comment.

"Um, hate to ruin the moment guys, but you aren't allowed to be here, bloodsucker," Jacob said hostily.

"God, Jacob. 'Hate to ruin the moment', yet you still do. With that kind of tact it's no wonder that you've never had a girlfriend!" I shouted. Could the child be any more obnoxious?

"I understand that I am not allowed to be here, and for that I am truly sorry. But if you would just allow Bella and I to leave, with the promise that I or any other of my family members will never return, is there any chance that you would just let this slide?" Edward asked, very persuasively, might I add. Oh, if only Jacob were a girl! Or gay. Either way, he would've been putty in Edward's sexy, strong hands.

"I'll consider it," Jacob said carefully. It was definitely better that what I expected him to say. "But what's in it for me?" Ah, there's the Jacob I came to know tonight.

"I'm sure we can find a way to make it up to you," I said suggestively, while licking my lips.

Jacob's eyes glazed over, and Edward's eyes were blazing. Woops, forgot about the boyfriend for a second there. "Yes, Jacob. Is there anything we can do?" Edward asked tersely.

Jacob snapped out of his stupor, and his face became one of concentration. He grinned deviously. "Yeah. I get to make out with Bella for ten minutes straight. Then I can just pretend that this whole thing never happened," Jacob said. "Except for the kiss, of course," he added.

Edward looked at me. I thought his jaw might break from being so tightly clenched. He looked back at Jacob. "Isn't there anything else we could do?" Edward's typically cool voice had clear despiration shining through.

Jacob still had that smart-ass look on his face. "Nope. Not one thing. Unless Bella would have sex with me? I could go for that one, too."

"In your wet dreams, loser," I said. Edward covered his laugh with a cough, but not very artfully.

Jacob's cheeks darkened (his version of a blush, I assume), and mumbled, "The kiss is your only option."

Edward turned to me. "Bella? I won't make you do anything that you don't feel comfortable doing, especially since it is not your fault that this situation has occurred. But if you would just do this vile, repulsive thing for me, it would really fix a lot of issues." I looked at Edward and saw that he really did need me to do this. I tried not to groan.

"It's okay, Edward. I'll do it." I let the clear disgust seep through in my voice.

"Oh, and one more condition," Jacob said, the condescending look reappearing on his face. "Edward has to watch."

Woah, the boy deserves way more credit. He truly had a sick mind.

This could be potentially amusing.

I looked over at Edward's now fuming face. "Edward? What say you?"

Edward closed his eyes for a moment, and said "Whatever it takes. But try anything other than kissing, Jacob, and you'll be lucky to leave this area with all of your limbs."

I could tell that he tried to hide it, but Jacob was afraid of Edward. I laughed coldly.

"Alright, Jacob, let's get to it. But can I ask you something first?" I asked innocently.

He hesitated. "Sure. Shoot."

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" I asked, a smug smile on my face.

"Er," Jacob's cheeks darkened again.

I giggled. "Aww, that's so cute! You reminded me earlier tonight of a ten year old, but I guess I didn't know how right I was until now!"

"Let's just do this thing," Jacob said, the heat still in his cheeks. He cupped my face with his abnormally hot hands and put his lips on mine. They moved together pretty nicely, but the kiss had nothing on the one that Edward and I had shared not too long ago.

My eyes didn't close. Instead, they stayed trained on Edward the whole time. He looked frozen. I had a feeling that if he moved just one part of him, he would end up running over here and tearing us apart. I made my eyes as apoligetic as I could while having my mouth on someone other than my boyfriend's mouth. Boyfriend. The word had never sounded so good in my mind.

Five minutes later. I could tell just from looking at Edward that he was keeping count in his head. My eyes hadn't closed so far, and I had no intention to let them to. I vaguely wondered if Jacob was enjoying himself. Hell, who am I kidding? The kid's a kissing virgin while I am a master. Of course he's enjoying himself!

The kiss seemed to go on for ten hours, but not in a good way. I started out just wanting it to end, and ended it the same way.

"Times up!" Edward shouted.

Jacob kept on kissing. I tried to push him away, but he just responded by hooking his fingers through my hair and pulling me closer. In a second, Edward was holding Jacob up by his neck and didn't look like he had any intention of letting go.

Maybe agreeing to kissing Jacob wasn't such a good idea after all.

**End of this chapter. Sorry if Edward and Jacob are completely OOC…Five reviews. It's not too much to ask. Please. It is my belated holiday wish. Just five reviews! Also, I saw that most people wanted me to write a boarding school story. I don't know when I'll get around to starting it, but I'll try to write one.**


	11. Period, End of Discussion

**OME GUYS I LOVE YOU!! I got WAY more than 5 reviews - I got 21. 21!! I am in absolute awe. You guys are AWESOME!! Thanks to TwilightHorseGal, PinakaFaltizan, Nathalie Cullen13, P.R.M.A.S., kannao, latuacantante00124, Ard Rhys, Ushio-chan, darciesaurus, , queenwanghu, and MOST OF ALL *drum roll* JakeSkateFate815!!! Who is my PM buddy, and went and read my story and reviewed EVERY CHAPTER in one day!! ILY, Nikki!!**

**Sorry it's been a long while. I've had finals. And school. But here's my next chapter.**

PERIOD, END OF DISCUSSION

Flashback: _Maybe agreeing to kissing Jacob wasn't such a good idea after all._

I stared, wide eyed, between the two guys fighting over me. One, the unbelievably sexy man that I love, and the other, an obnoxious little boy who doesn't know anything about the art of amor. Or anything that comes with it.

"Edward? You probably should let Jacob go, now. While watching him turn unnatural colors is kind of amusing in a sick way, it would be so uncool for my boyfriend to have to go to jail over him." I tried to stay cool, but I really didn't want Jacob to die. Although absurdly annoying and immature, he was kinda funny, and didn't deserve death.

Edward's gorgeous eyes met my own. His were darkened and narrowed, but they changed back to normal after a few seconds. His tight grip on Jacob's neck released, and Jake gasped for air.

"You-you-I'll-" Jacob sputtered.

"Oh save it, Jacob. I filled your wish requirement. Now we're leaving. If you try anything with that whole "they were on our land" thingy with the tribe members, I'll have Edward snap your neck. So shut your mouth, and keep it that way. At least about Edward and his family," I said coldly. I gave him a fake, large smile, and said "sweetly", "See you around, Jake!" I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him out into the woods before Jacob could respond.

After we had walked for about 30 seconds in silence, I looked up at Edward. He was staring at me calculatedly, as if I was a math problem or something. Ew, staring at me the same way as he looks at math? How rude of him!

"Something bothering you, Edward? Or would you like me to enlighten you that to find the circumference of a circle, you multiply Pi and the diameter?"

He looked at me quizzically. "What's this about Pi?"

I rolled my eyes. "Boys don't understand _anything!_"

I suddenly had the urge to cry. This aggravated me. What the hell do I feel the need to cry about? But I could feel the tears forming. Wait a sec, this doesn't happen unless…Oh, crap. Looks like its just about that time of the month again. I always get emotional a couple days before. Great. Just the way to start a relationship, with skyrocketing hormonal levels. Edward will think I'm weirder than he already did.

"Bella, honey, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Edward brushed my hair back from my face, and kept his hands on my head, forcing me to look up at him. The sincere concern for me rang in his voice and made the tears come faster.

"No, it's not you, Edward. Just Mother Nature," I sniffled.

Edward continued to look confused. Oh, so hot. My heightened emotions made me feel even more lust towards him than usual, and I jumped up so that my mouth could reach his. He held me up, and we made out for a few minutes. Sadly, he pulled away, leaving only our hands intertwined. I pouted again.

Edward laughed gently,. "Bella, why are you so adorable?"

"Because God was feeling generous on the day I was born. Now would you please explain why you pulled away from a perfectly perfect kiss?" I was extremely irritated. Aren't all guys horny? A normal one would have never wanted to stop kissing me!

"Well, I just couldn't stop thinking about what you meant by 'Mother Nature'."

"I'm PMSing. You know what that means, right? Or do I have to spell it out for you?"

Edward stared at me for a second. His face showed no emotion. Then finally, he asked in a small voice, "PMSing?"

I made my "WTF?" face and untangled my hand from his. I then yelled "Yes, Edward, PMSing! As in, in a day or two, Aunt Flow is gonna pay me a visit! Have you honestly lived so many years sheltered from the horrors that women go through each month?! Or would you like an in-depth description?"

"It's alright, Bella, I'll pass," he quickly said, with a sickened face. I think at this point the knows me well enough that my threats were true - I would comfortably tell him about my period if he had asked for it.

"Well, then why are you acting like I just said that I had another head growing out of my ass? It's not like you don't have sisters, and a mother!" I shouted.

"You are correct that I have sisters and a mother. They, however, do not have a menstrual cycle," he explained.

I stared at him in disbelief for a second. Then burst out laughing. "Are you telling me that your siblings and mother are however many years old, and haven't gotten their periods yet?! That's fucked up!" I continued to laugh.

Edward looked like he would have blushed if he could have. I noted that Edward is not good with awkward conversational topics. So that crosses off about three quarters of what I talked about with my friends back home. I guess I'll just have to brainstorm for things that are PG rated to chat with him about. This could take a while..

"Actually, Bella, what I should have said is that they don't get their periods _anymore_." He let that sink in.

I gasped. "I _knew _it! I knew nobody could be as skinny as they are and not have some kind of eating disorder! How long has this been going on, huh? And you knew about it, too! Wow, you're a worse brother than I would've pegged you to be!" I accused.

"Bella, you don't understand. They don't get their periods anymore because they're vampires, not because they have an eating disorder." I could tell he was trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh." I felt so stupid.

"How do you keep forgetting I'm a vampire, Bella? It's sort of important, you know," Edward asked jokingly.

"I don't know. I guess while it is important, at the same time, it isn't something that needs to constantly be on my mind, you know? Therefore, it isn't," I said with a shrug.

"Well, it's constantly on _my_ mind. It needs to be, in order for you to stay alive," he admitted.

"Um, whatever. I don't think you could kill me."

Edward gave me a withering look.

"Okay, so you _could_ kill me, like, physically. But seeing as you love me," I paused so that the butterflies in my stomach could calm down, "I don't think you could bring yourself to."

"I wouldn't need to bring myself to. It would be spur of the moment, and uncontrollable. Like if I smelled your blo-" Edward snapped his mouth shut.

"If you smelled my blood," I said in a weak voice. Blood. Shit. My period…shit. Would I not be able to see him for the next few days? My eyes welled with tears again at that thought. Stupid period with its stupid hormones. I don't want to just fantasize anymore, I want the real deal!

"Right," he said.

"Well, then, what are we going to do when I get my period?" I asked.

"I suppose we could try it out. I'm sure I'll be able to control myself." It sounded more like he was trying to assure himself than me.

"That works," I quickly agreed. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't get to see you." Crap, why'd I say that? I just made myself sound so needy! No guy likes a needy girlfriend. "Not to sound needy, or anything," I added, just to be safe.

Edward gave me an absurdly cute smile. "It's okay, I feel the same way." I grinned.

"Well, then, we'll see how everything goes. I'm sure you'll be alright. Now me, on the other hand…" I let my voice trail off just to freak him out for fun.

As predicted, Edward's eyes widened, "No, Bella, I won't hurt you! I promise! I'll be-"

"Oh, stop it Edward, that was just for fun. What I meant was that I'm going to have my period. With that comes major cramps. I get really bad ones, and I just remembered that I left my Midol in Phoenix. And it can't really help me from there. Do you know where there's a drug store?"

Edward let out a long sigh. "Don't do that again, Bella. You really freaked me out there for a second. And yes, I believe there's a strip mall with a Walgreens just fifteen minutes away from the school. Would you like a ride there? It's 24 hour."

"Yes, I'd love one," I replied with a smile. Suddenly, a fantastically fun idea dawned on me. "And would you mind having a little fun with me there?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked with caution, I could tell.

I smiled wickedly. "Oh, you'll see."

**Okay, so I had to do the period thing. This Bella + major hormones?! Way fun for me to write about. And I'm sure you all can maybe guess what will be going on at Walgreens…maybe not. Alright, 5 reviews again. Be back soon..if you're all nice and REVIEW. XD**


End file.
